


St. Patrick's Day Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Severus have to go to the obligatory St. Patrick's Day Ball at the Ministry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	St. Patrick's Day Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook free week of 3-2 to 3-7. I came up with this idea. Its completed and a little bit short. I wanted to continue it but maybe later. Grammarly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Severus Snape sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. The dark, Slytherin green tux look striking on his dashing figure as he waited for his wife, Hermione, to step out with her St. Patrick Day outfit.

"This is going overboard." He heard her mutter in the bathroom before stepping out for Severus' approval.

He eyed her matching dark green cocktail dress, a light shade of green tights underneath the dress and silver strappy heels with a four-leaf clover stuck on top of each foot. Severus drooled at the sight of her hair.

She had tamed it and managed to spell in Slytherin green highlights in her French braids. "Let's get this over with."


End file.
